Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends rescued Centipede in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Meanwhile, Centipede was exploring the pirate ship searching for the compass. Mr. Centipede: (whistling "Blow The Man Down") As he looked inside the ship, he could see the captain with the compass. Mr. Centipede: Well, what do we have here, a skeleton? As he walks closer to it, he blows some dust off of the compass. Mr. Centipede: Jackpot, a genuine compass. Then, he lifts the skeleton's hand off the compass. Mr. Centipede: Looks like you sir need a bit of oil, Captain. Just as he grabs the compass, he let's go of the skeleton's hand as it falls back on to the desk. Mr. Centipede: Thank you, Sir, I'll be shoving off now. As he is about to leave with the compass in hand, something is preventing him to leave. So, he turns around and notice that the skeleton is an undead and it is grabbing hold of the suspenders. Captain Jack: Where do ye think yer going with that compass, You thieving Bilch Rat?! Mr. Centipede: Ah! Maybe I should wear a belt! Suddenly, the whole crew of Skeleton Pirates appeared in front of him. Mr. Centipede: HOLY SHIPWRECK!!! As he flung back to Captain Jack's grasp, he plans something evil for him. Captain Jack: Now then, you, Sir, for thievery are to have yer punishment by death. Mr. Centipede: (gulps) As for Mickey and their others, they spotted Centipede being straightened out to death. Mickey Mouse: There he is! Sora: And he's surrounded by skeleton pirates! Mr. Centipede: So, can you please let me go? I promise I won't tell the others. Captain Jack: It's too late now, Ye thieving rat. (to his crew) Stretch this centipede even longer, Men! Mr. Centipede: Listen, Fellas. I got a long history of back problems, and I don't need it to get any longer. (screams in pain but with his back felt better) Hey. That one felt pretty good. Then, Paul Bunyan's skeleton counterpart came with his double bladed axe. Mr. Centipede: It's Paul Bunyan comin' to cut me some slack. Whoa! Hey, Pal. You're aimin' a little low. He's gonna cut me in half! But with no time to lose, James went down to the rescue along with the others. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally-Ho! Captain Jack: What the?! Miss Spider: Hey, Sailors! Looking for some kicks? As she jumps kicks both the skeleton of an eskimo and a skeleton of raguel, he knocks into an undead version of Donald Duck, causing the gear to loosen the rope and sending Mr. Centipede to the brig. Mickey Mouse: Hold on, Mr. Centipede! Mr. Centipede: Cut the rope! Donald Duck: We're coming! As Donald took the cutlass, he'd accidentally knock the skull off of Captain Jack as he blindly pulled the rope with Mr. Centipede tied up. Mr. Centipede: Can you get that compass!? Captain Jack: Don't let those thieves take away our compass! Just as Mickey got the compass, the pirates were surrounding him. Mickey Mouse: Uh oh! J. Thaddeus Toad: Mickey! (whistles) Mickey! Mickey, over here! Mickey tossed the compass towards to J. Thaddeus Toad, but it flew over his head and its about to roll off the shipwreck. J. Thaddeus Toad: Egad! Mickey Mouse: Miss Spider, the Compass! Miss Spider: (grabbed the compass) I've got it! Eskimo Skeleton: Oh no! As he charged her with its' spear, the spider jumps over it. But it back kicks her sending cartwheeling towards Raguel with the Skeleton of Donald Duck's hand and he gots it, but she crashed into Captain Jack and his skull was caught instead and now James has the compass. James Henry Trotter: Gotcha! But, the skeleton parrot has it now as it is trying to fly it toward its owner with the compass in tow. But Mr. Centipede is now free as he swung on the rope grabbed the compass from the parrot. Mr. Centipede: Polly wants a smacker!? As the parrot was brought down by a few pieces, Centipede went up the crow's nest and notice Donald's counterpart coming for him. Mr. Centipede: Hey, Donald! Look out! Donald Duck: Yow! With that warned, he dodged his undead counterpart as it swung its pick ax. Goofy: I'll save ya. Donald! But, he tripped on his two feet and rolled right into undead Donald Duck. Soon, Mickey had to get his friends together. Meanwhile back on the peach, the Earthworm could hear them from below. Earthworm: Sounds like big trouble. Old Green Grasshopper: Get ready to pull. Zummi Gummi: I hope they're not too late. Isa: Then we'd better make sure of it, Zummi. Back in the shipwreck, Mickey and the others begin to struggle at the Crow's Nest. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh! As the pirates were getting closer, Centipede had to give them a hand. Mr. Centipede: I got a good one for ya. Why don't skeletons play music in church? (gave two tugs) Cause they got no organs! As they went up, Captain Jack jumps up grabbed centipede and brought him back down to the shipwreck. Captain Jack: Oh no you don't! Just as it was about to attack James, Centipede risked his life giving everyone the chance to escape. When they all got back up, everyone was relieved that Mickey and the others are alright. Mickey Mouse: Boy, that was a close one. Mrs. Ladybug: Thank goodness you're all right? Old Green Grasshopper: What happened to Centipede? Miss Spider: He found a compass for us. James Henry Trotter: And a shipload of pirates! Scrooge McDuck: Aye, skeleton pirates if I might add! Miss Spider: (passing the compass) Hold this. I am going back. Old Green Grasshopper: Do be careful, Miss Spider. Before Miss Spider jumps into the frozen waters, the hat that belongs to Mr. Centipede floats up to the surface. Old Green Grasshopper: Poor Centipede. James Henry Trotter: He saved our lives down there. Friar Tuck: God protect us! Just then, something is appearing out of the water. James Henry Trotter: Look out! Mrs. Ladybug: Miss Spider! Edger: It's...! Everyone thought that it was the skeleton pirates, but no it was Mr. Centipede alive and wearing a pirate's outfit. James Henry Trotter: Centipede! Mr. Centipede: How am I lookin', Kid? Miss Spider: Oh, Centipede. I do not know whether to kill you or... (kisses him) kiss you. At last, there was love between the Centipede and the Spider. Old Green Grasshopper: Well, I... Say, I'm sorry. Mr. Centipede: I'm so sorry. Old Green Grasshopper: My sincere apologies. Mr. Centipede: I just, I just wanna apologize. Old Green Grasshopper: I just wanted to say... Mr. Centipede: What I'm tryin' to say... Earthworm: (wearin the captain's hat) That's enough chit-chat! I'm freezing! James Henry Trotter: Hello? The compass is ready. Old Green Grasshopper: Mr. Centipede, would you please do us the honor of navigating us out of this icebox? Mr. Centipede: It would be my pleasure. Old Green Grasshopper: I believe our position puts us very close to... Mrs. Ladybug: I admire your bravery, Miss Spider. I really do. So, she gave her a blanket to keep her warm from the cold. Miss Spider: Why, thank you, Mrs. Ladybug. Mr. Centipede: All right, Boys. Coffee break's over. With the icicles breaking, Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur are back on their feet, warm enough and ready to fly with the seagulls again. Old Green Grasshopper: I'm looking forward to a hopping good time in the Big Apple, Mr. Centipede. Mr. Centipede: You said it, Mr. Grasshopper. At last, their journey to New York continues. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225